Um Domingo Especial
by Lorena Gorito
Summary: Presente para Isa, no 2º AO da Salinha. Nascimento de Rose Weasley. R/Hr.


**UM DOMINGO ESPECIAL**

Era um domingo quente de Agosto. Harry e Gina estavam na recém-comprada casa de Rony e Hermione, que estava grávida de oito meses e meio. Os quatro estavam sentados no chão da sala, jogando conversa fora.  
- Sabe o que me deu vontade de fazer agora? - disse Rony.  
- O quê? - perguntou Gina, deitada no ombro de Harry.  
- Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos. Vamos jogar xadrez!  
- Como se você não jogasse xadrez todos os dias, né Rony? Mais tudo bem, eu vou lá buscar o tabuleiro. - disse Hermione.  
- Mione, deixa que eu vou lá. Você está custando subir as escadas...  
- Não, Rony. Eu vou sim! Eu estou...  
- Grávida, não inválida. - os outros três completaram a frase que Hermione vinha repetindo durante toda a gravidez.  
- Isso, que bom que vocês sabem. Harry, me ajude a levantar, por favor.  
Harry ajudou a amiga a se levantar, que com muito custo, seguiu em direção ao quarto do casal, que ficava no andar de cima.  
- Nossa, mais teimosa que a Mione, só a Gina. - Rony brincou.  
- Hei, eu não sou tão teimosa assim... - disse Gina, alisando a barriga de cinco meses.  
- Ah não, quando você estava grávida do James, ficou trabalhando até ter o bebê, porque não queria ficar em casa sem fazer nada... - disse Harry, implicando com a esposa.  
- É, talvez eu seja teimosa...- os três riram.  
- Falando em James, aonde vocês o deixaram? - Rony perguntou. Ele estranhou a falata do sobrinho. O pequeno adorava brincar de xadrez com o tio.  
- Com George e Vera. Ela nos pediu para deixar ela levar James à um Parque de Diversões trouxa. - disse Harry, despreocupadamente.  
- Ah. Senti falta do meu mais novo parceiro de xadrez...- Ufa, finalmente cheguei aqui em cima... - reclamou Hermione, se dirigindo ao quarto.  
O quarto de Rony e Hermione era bem simples. Havia uma cama de casal no centro, um guarda-roupa branco, uma mesa cheia de papéis, que Rony não deixava Hermione limpar nem por um decreto, e uma cômoda também branca.  
Ainda andando com dificuldade, Hermione entrou no quarto, e logo se dirigiu a cômoda.  
- Ok, agora onde está esse tabuleiro de xadrez? - estava na primeira gaveta. - Ah, aqui. Droga, mais uma dose de escada...- suspirou.  
Ao chegar no meio da escada, Hermione estancou. Sentiu sua barriga dar uma pontada e um líquido descer pelas suas pernas.  
- Ah não... agora não...- pôs a mão na barriga. Estava dura.  
- ROOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYY!! - a barriga começara a doer. As contrações começaram. Estava em trabalho de parto.  
Rony, Harry e Gina levaram um susto.  
- Mione, o que houve?  
- Você vai ser pai. - Hermione estava branca de dor. "Eu achei que isso demorasse..."  
Rony deu um suspiro de alívio.  
- Ah querida, achei que tinha acontecido alguma coi...  
- VOCÊ VAI SER PAI _AGORA_ SEU IDIOTA! ME LEVA PRO HOSPITAL SENÃO EU VOU TER A SUA FILHA NESSA ESCADA!  
Rony, definitivamente, estava pálido. Harry, que já pssara por isso uma vez, decidiu ajudar o pobre amigo.  
- Rony, acorda. Vamos levar a Mione pro carro. Gina, pegue as roupas dela e doa bebê.  
Harry e Rony seguraram Hermione e a levaram pro carro de Harry, Rony não estava em condições de dirigir. Gina pegou as malas da amiga e da sobrinha que já estavam arrumadas à uma semana.  
Quando pareceu um eternidade, Harry estacionou o seu carro na porta do St. Mungus. Os quatro desceram do carro desesperados. Em menos de meia-hora, Hermione já estava pronta para ter o bebê.  
- Por favor, Sr. Weasley, sua esposa está lhe esperando. - disse a Drª Lewis. Ela era jovem, mais muito competente.  
- E-eu vou ter que assistir o parto?! - Rony estava bem nervoso.  
-Sim, a Sra. Weasley exige sua presença. Será parto normal.  
- Ok, tô indo.  
- Boa sorte, cara. Cuida da minha irmãzinha. - Harry sabia que era normal ficar nervoso. Ele quase desmaiara no parto de James.  
Rony entrou na sala de parto. Hermione estava deitada na maca, já com as pernas levantadas.  
- Ah Rony, achei que você não viria... - Hermione disse, respirando com dificuldade.  
- É claro que eu viria. Não ia perder esse momento por nada. - Rony dizia, enquanto uma enfermeira lhe colocava um jaleco verde, para que ele pudesse participar do parto.  
- Agora Sr. Weasley. - a Drª Lewis estava calma, como se um parto fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. - Fique do lado de sua esposa e peça que ela respire. Vamos fazer esse bebê nascer.  
Rony segurou a mão de Hermione.  
- Vamos meu amor, eu estou aqui. Respire fundo.  
Hermione estava ofegando. Nunca imaginou que ter um filho doesse tanto.  
- Vamos Hermione, respire.- Rony estava suando.  
- Isso meu bem, agora faça força pra baixo, está bem? Estamos quase lá. - disse a Drª, enquanto uma enfermeira limpava o suor da testa de Hermione. Hermione fez força, ainda segurando a mão de Rony. Apesar de estar sentindo uma dor tremenda, ela estava feliz. Feliz por estar tendo a sua filha, com o homem que ama ao seu lado.  
- Vamos Hermione! Força meu bem! - Rony não estava sentindo a sua mão, mas mesmo assim, não via a hora de poder ver a sua filha.  
Hermione deu um último grito de dor e um choro de bebê foi ouvido.  
- Isso! Parabéns garota! É uma menina linda! - a Drª Lewis estava sorrindo. - Quer cortar o cordão, papai?Do lado de fora da sala de parto, todos os Weasley's estavam esperando, quando um choro de bebê foi ouvido.  
- Será que nasceu? - perguntou George.  
- Esse choro de bebê só pode ser da minha netinha... - a Sra. Weasley já estava chorando.  
- O Rrrony a essa horra deve estarr as lágrrima. - disse Fleur.  
E ele estava. Tanto ele, quanto Hermione.  
- Parabéns, ela é linda. - Lhes disse a enfermeira, colocando o bebê no colo de Hermione.  
- Então, já escolheram o nome? - perguntou a Drª Lewis.  
- Rose.- responderam os dois, ainda admirando a pequena.  
- Belo nome. Bem, agora eu vou ter que levar a pequena Rose por um tempo. Fazer os exames, ver se está tudo bem. - disse a Drª, pegando o bebê.- Agora, é melhor a mamãe descansar um pouco, e o papai avisar o resto da família.  
- Sim, é claro. Já volto meu bem. A sra Weasley-mor deve estar arrancando os cabelos de nervoso. - disse Rony, baixinho.  
- Tá bem, mais não demore. - Hermione estava bem cansada.  
- Não demorarei. - ele deu um singelo beijo nos lábios de Mione, e saiu logo em seguida.  
Chegando no corredor, Rony viu sua família. Seus pais estavam num canto, a Sra. Weasley não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Harry e Gina estavam brincando com James num outro canto. George e Vera estavam esperando, calmos. Percy não viera. Teddy e Victorie estavam brincando de xadrez com a ajuda de Charlie e Gui. Emily, esposa de Charlie, estva conversando com Fleur, do lado de um canteiro de flores. Todos se levantaram assim que viram Rony.  
- Então Rony, nasceu? - perguntou Charlie.  
- Como está minha netinha? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley.  
- E aí cara, como foi o parto? - perguntou George.  
- E a Mione, como ela está? - perguntou Gina.  
Rony, por incrível que pareça, estava calmo.  
- A Rose é linda, saudável e nasceu sem nenhum problema. O parto foi maravilhoso, a Mione está descansando. A Drª Lewis levou a minha filha para fazer os exames, e hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida... - Rony não agüentou e começou a chorar.  
O Sr. Weasley foi até ele, e o abraçou.  
- Você se sente completo, não? Eu sei como é... passei por isso sete vezes...- Tem alguém aqui que está com fome... - disse a Drª Lewis entrando no quarto de Mione, com Rose no colo.  
A Drª entregou o bebê para a mãe, e saiu logo em seguida.  
- Puxa Mione. Ela é linda mesmo... - disse Gina.  
- Ela é maravilhosa... - Hermione já estava desabotoando a blusa para amamentar, quando Harry disse, envergonhado.  
- Anh, Mione, você quer que eu saia? Você vai amamentar, e...  
- Ah Harry, qual é...- Hermione disse, ainda desabotoando a blusa, na maior calma. - Você é meu irmãozinho, não tem problema nenhum você ver o meu seio. - ela tirou o seio para fora da blusa, e Rose já estava mamando com vontade. - E, além do mais, até parece que você _nunca_ viu um seio...  
Harry e Gina coraram fracamente.  
- É maravilhoso,não? - disse Gina, mirando a amiga.  
- É sim... - respondeu Mione, sonhadora.  
- A melhor parte da gravidez é amamentar... - continuou a ruiva. - Harry, vamos à lanchonete. Seu filho tá com fome...  
- Meu filho? Sei...  
- Ah Harry. Eu sou uma Weasley, sou ruiva, sou casada com você, tô grávida, e tô com fome. Então, não discute.  
- Tá bom. - Harry estava rindo.  
- Tchau gente, depois a gente volta.  
Rony e Hermione responderam com um fraco "tchau". Ainda estavam admirando a filha, que terminara de mamar.  
- Pegue. - disse Hermione, entregando Rose para o pai.  
- Anh... é melhor não, eu tenho medo de deixar cair, ou...  
- Rony, você é o pai dela. Ela está segura com você.  
Rony pegou Rose receoso. Ele estava abobado. A pequena tinha ralos cabelos claros, que davam indícios de que iriam ficar ruivos quando ela crescesse. De repente, ela abriu os olhos. Eram azuis, como os de Rony.  
- Ela abriu os olhos. - disse Rony. - São azuis, como os meus...  
- Pelo visto ela vai ser uma legítima Weasley... - Hermione disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Só se ela tiver a sua inteligência. - Mione riu. - Obrigado Mione. Por me fazer feliz. Eu te amo.  
- Eu também te amo, Rony.Muito. - ela disse, e beijou o marido.  
Rony colocou Rose no colo de MIone, e o bebê deu uma daquelas risadas que os bebês dão quando percebem que são amados.  
Rony e Hermione voltaram, mais uma vez, a paparicar a mais nova Granger-Weasley.

FIM. 


End file.
